


the Land of Red Heart(s)

by sillo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillo/pseuds/sillo
Summary: Warna merah adalah warna kehidupan. Maka, ketika Raja Hati mengerti merah sudah bukan warnanya, ia bertitah pada ajudan kesayangannya, untuk melindungi serpihan cinta terakhirnya.Lalu Izumi Sena berkedip dua kali melihat gadis yang ternyata sudah dua tahun di sisinya.





	the Land of Red Heart(s)

**Author's Note:**

> .... iseng, sepertinya ooc, t-t-tapi universenya sangat kusuka jadi nekat ditulis hmm

_Wahahaha! Sena! Dengar, dengar, rajamu yang hampir sepenuhnya ternoda ini!! Ketika saatnya tiba kau lah yang akan menjaga mahkotaku dengan segenap jiwamu!!"_

  
_Penuh ego. Tak memikirkan orang lain. Sang Raja Hati menari, berputar dengan senyuman terlebarnya._

  
\---------

  
Ia membetulkan topi hitamnya untuk yang keberapa kalinya, memastikan tak ada sedikitpun penampilannya yang terlihat tidak rapi. Kompulsif? Ah, tidak-tidak separah itu. Karena sebagian besar hanya pengalih fokusnya dari detak jantung yang selalu berakselerasi setiap kali--

  
"Anzu... Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu jauh dariku, ah menyebalkan,"

  
\--setiap kali Sena mau tak mau menggapai tangan dan jemari ringkih itu lagi ketika empunya mulai melakukan hal-hal liar, seperti yang baru saja membuatnya hampir tertabrak kereta kuda.

  
"Dan kelakuanmu menyebalkanmu begini, tapi kamu masih tidak mau disamakan dengan Sang Raj--"

  
"--Beda! Tsukinaga-san jauh-jauuh lebih tak terbaca!" Ah, menggembungkan pipinya. Sena berkedip untuk melihatnya lalu segera mengacak rambut Anzu, cukup keras hingga membuat tatanan rambutnya agak rusak.

  
"Uugh... Izumi-san, nanti kulaporkan Nee-chan karena sudah mengacak tatanan rambut buatannya..."

  
"Ocehan Naru-kun menyebalkan... Kurasa aku takkan membiarkanmu melaporkannya--dan, oi, panggil aku Onii-chan 'kan yang tepat!"

  
Anzu berhenti melangkah sesaat sambil berbalik sedikit menghadapkan pandangannya terfokus kepada pemuda berambut kelabu. Helaian coklat panjangnya terbuai angin sepoi membuat Sena semakin tak (dapat) mengalihkan pandangannya.

  
"Izumi-san, kurasa setelah dua tahun menjadi tunanganmu aku takkan mau menuruti perintahmu yang itu?"

  
Mata birunya terbelalak.

  
\--Ah, ah, ah, ah, Sena lupa, sudah berapa kali ia lupa? Sudah berapa kali ia sengaja melupakannya karena bayang-bayang kepala oranye, merah, yang melekat di hatinya?

  
Bayang-bayang Raja Hati-nya?

  
Warna hitam tak sepatutnya memiliki eksistensi di dunia ini. Warna yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

  
Dunia ini seharusnya merah.

  
Sekop dan Keriting--mereka semua terkutuk lalu kelam-kelam tertelan dalam kegelapan yang tak seharusnya nyata. Lalu mereka tak dianggap ada. Dunia ini cukup dengan merah: warna yang menunjukkan kehidupan! Ya, Hati dan Wajik! Mereka akan selalu hidup, mereka akan selalu mer--

  
\--"Sena! Dengar, dengar, rajamu yang hampir sepenuhnya ternoda ini!"

  
Nanar, horor, tak percaya. Lensa dengan iris biru dalam yakinnya, sedang tertutup dan bermimpi. Tak ada kartu hati yang mulai menjadi hitam di depannya. Karena semuanya hanya-- ilusi terburuk yang pernah menghipnotisnya.

  
Tsukinaga Leo adalah raja hati, Raja Hati yang merah, yang (seharusnya) memancarkan kehidupan.

  
Ia memainkan mahkota yang seharusnya bertengger di atas kepalanya di antara jemarinya, sambil berputar dan menari diiringi tawa bahak yang jauh dari kata bahagia. Lalu ia berderap mendekat ke ajudan kesayangannya, Izumi Sena, dengan senyum yang tak kalah 'mengganggu' dari biasanya. ZRAT, gesit membuat mahkotanya menjadi satu-satunya penghalang untuk mereka berdua.

  
"Jagalah mahkotaku, Sena! Karena hanya kau yang bisa!" terlalu hiperaktif, lagaknya bercanda, hatinya--entahlah, "Aku sebentar lagi sepenuhnya terkutuk karena itu, kau yang akan melindungi Hati-ku."

 

"Apa yang kauharapkan dari Jack, Raja?"  
"Sena? Kenapa kau bertanya soal Suou? Kau lucu wahahaha!"

  
Geramnya membuat tangan yang refleks menggenggam kerah Leo, "Jangan mengalihkannya, maksudnya diri-ku."  
Senyum, hening, "Tapi, Sena. Kau yang mengalihkannya? Seorang Joker sepertimu?"  
Mata birunya mengerjap.

  
Sena tertampar kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa selama ini ia menggunakan kartu tak berwarnanya agar semua orang melihatnya merah.

  
"Bila Raja sudah hancur maka yang lain akan mengikuti. Tapi! Bila Raja Hati," Leo menunjuk ke arah Sena, "selalu bersih, tak ternoda, maka semua Hati akan aman!"

  
"Kau tahu apa tugasmu! Wahahaha!"

  
"Oi, Raj--"

  
"Dia yang memegang hati seluruh kartu, yang hidup dan yang hilang dalam gelap. Lindungi dia. Keriting yang memegang keterampilan, Sekop yang memegang kekayaan, Hati yang memegang perasaan, Wajik yang memegang kecerdasan."

  
"... As, inti dari semuanya."

  
"Sena, setidaknya aku ingin, perasaanku... padanya... Aku ingin ia tetap ada walaupun aku telah menghitam."

  
Sena melirik ke bawah dengan mata yang menyipit, menahan rasa sakit yang entah kenapa menghujam hatinya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata.

  
"Izumi-san?"

  
Lalu Sena membuka mata.

  
... Ah, iya. Ia sedang menikmati waktu jalan-jalannya dengan gadis, yang dulu adik tirinya sebelum ia mendapati mahkota menghias kepalanya, sekaligus yang memiliki hati sang mantan Raja... Tsukinaga Leo.

  
"Izumi-san, tumben melam--jangan acak rambutku terus!" Sena melakukannya lagi, sambil memerhatikan kartu As... maksudnya gadis yang sudah lebih terbuka kepada dirinya semenjak ia menyandang gelar tunangan... ah, bukan. Semenjak ia menggantikan Leo sebagai Raja dan calon pendamping hidup Anzu?

  
Ah, menyebalkan.

  
Sena merutuk sebal pada Raja yang telah lama meninggalkan mereka, serta perubahan yang ia tinggalkan. Termasuk bisikan menggelora dalam hatinya sendiri.

  
Karena Raja Hati, meninggalkan cinta.


End file.
